1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a module card structure, and in particular to a module card structure, which is light, thin, and small.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional module card structure includes a substrate 10, a first chip 18, a second chip 22, and a compound layer 26.
The substrate 10 has an upper surface 12 on which a plurality of golden fingers 16 are formed, and a lower surface 14. The first chip 18 is mounted on the upper surface 12 of the substrate 10, and is electrically connected to the golden fingers 16 of the upper surface 12 of the substrate 10 by wires 20. Please refer to FIG. 2, the second chip 22 is mounted on the upper surface 12 of the substrate 10 and is electrically connected to the golden fingers 16 of the upper surface 12 of the substrate 10 by wires 24. The compound layer 26 is encapsulated on the first chip 18 and the second chip 22.
Accordingly, a large gap for wire bonding between the first chip 18 and the second chip 22 is formed so that the structure has a large size. Therefore, the size of the substrate 10 has to be large in order to enlarge the space for wire bonding.